Corridor Kisses
by KlonoaLight
Summary: Nine has always had the outer appearance of somebody who was cool and didn't give a damn about what people thought, however he finds himself in a brand new situation when his heart is captured by a beautiful brunette. 9x2.


- **Pairing : – **Nine x Deuce  
-**Notes: **This fanfiction contains **Hetero **which means that it contains **boy-girl love,** between Nine and Deuce from Final Fantasy Type 0. If you do not agree with Hetero or this pairing then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
-**Usual Thing: **I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
-**Extra Warning:** I have played the game so I know a lot about it, so there may be spoilers for those who haven't played it yet, I have jumbled up some of the knowledge though to make this fanfiction work so those who have also played it and think 'wait that happens here not there' that's why haha.  
-**Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.**

* * *

Running his hand through his thick dirty blonde hair, Nine stretched his arms up in the air and shook his head from side to side before looking up at Ace who was currently nose deep in his books once again, studying like the bookworm that he was with Machina staring over his shoulder trying to pull Ace away so that they could hang out.

"C'mon Ace, have some fun for once in your life!" Machina whined and tugged on his friend's arm making Ace gasp and grab onto the table to keep his balance making Nine snort and both males turned to look at the blonde laughing at them.

"What are you laughing at?" Ace asked with a small blush upon his cheeks before rolling his eyes as Machina tugged on his arm again.

"Nothing much, it's just enjoyable to watch you be tortured by Machina every once in a while," Nine chuckled and winced when a book came down on the top of his head and he turned and glared up at Queen who laughed lightly.

"Don't be mean to Ace, he just wants to study," Queen pointed out with a big smile on her lips and tucked the book she had just assaulted Nine with, under her arm.

"And you decided that was a good enough reason to beat me with a book?" Nine asked with a frown but Queen just laughed and wandered over to King who smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Jeeze," Nine sighed and flopped down onto the couch in the dorm room, his feet spreading out onto the coffee table in a lazy fashion as he continued to watch Machina bounce on his feet trying to pull Ace away from his books again.

Nine enjoyed watching his friends, but he had to admit he felt a little jealous when he watched the couples in their large group of friends.

His heart would ache a little whenever he saw Machina and Rem cuddle in the corner of the room or when he would see Jack and Cinque giggling with each other, it made him think of Deuce.

Deuce was an extremely beautiful girl with dark brown hair that she kept neat and straight over her shoulders, her large brown eyes were just pools that Nine drowned in whenever they were speaking with each other.

She was just so sweet, caring and shy that it drove Nine insane sometimes and he often found himself thinking about her randomly during classes.

"Nine, wake up!"

Nine flinched as a hand waved frantically in front of his face and his eyes widened slightly as his vision focused on the brunette beauty before him, his legs quickly pushing him up to his feet nearly knocking Deuce backwards.

"Deuce," he said with an alarmed tone and Deuce smiled up at him friendly.

"You looked as if you were about to fall asleep," Deuce giggled and linked her hands together behind her back as she titled her head to the side with an adorable expression on her face causing Nine's cheeks to turn a ruby red.

"I was just thinking to myself," Nine explained and grinned at her to hide his sudden shyness making a pretty pink blush creep across her pale cheeks.

"Well is everything alright?" Deuce asked curiously and swayed her linked hands behind her back making her skirt and cape swish from side to side, distracting Nine's vision greatly and he cleared his throat to stop his eyes from falling to watch her skirt.

"Yeah I'm completely fine," Nine smiled again as he placed his hands on his hips trying to seem cool in front of Deuce who was still swaying from side to side with an innocent expression on her face.

"Good, but if you ever need to talk, I'm always free alright?" Deuce offered a little shyly and beamed brightly up at Nine who seemed a little stunned by the friendliness, nobody had ever offered him comfort before, offered him a free pass to go and complain.

Nine's eyes flickered over to where Machina and Ace were watching them, seeming to have forgotten their kafuffle and he rolled his eyes when Machina pushed his hands forward with a suggestive look on his face, most probably silently telling him to 'hurry the hell up and ask her out before it was too late'.

When Nine turned back to look at the brunette, she was already standing next to Cinque and Jack engaged in another conversation, giggling behind her hands with Cinque as Jack had obviously said something to humor them.

Nine would have to wait to ask her out it seemed.

* * *

"Why didn't you ask Deuce on a date?" Ace sighed as he adjusted his thick rimmed glasses on his nose, his blonde fringe falling into his eyes a little as he did so, Machina was right by his side as usual but his right hand was currently holding Rem's, his long term girlfriend.

Nine let a low growl rumble in the back of his throat at yet another question directed at his love life and he glared down at Ace who stepped a little closer to Machina upon seeing the expression on Nine's face.

"I didn't ask her out because," Nine stuttered a little bit, "I…I didn't feel ready to that's all!" he argued childishly in his normal moody tone, rolling his eyes when Rem giggled quietly into her hand.

"Oh you're such a child," Machina shook his head and smiled brightly at him, "I think you should go for it soon, once you're with somebody you really care about," his eyes met Rem's and he squeezed her hand gently, "nothing else really matters,"

Nine stuck two fingers in his mouth pretending to vomit before turning around and nearly knocking into somebody in the corridor, his arms immediately reached out and grabbed them by the shoulders to stop them from hitting his chest, his heart skipping several beats upon seeing the familiar beauty that is Deuce.

"Oh!" Deuce gasped and looked up at Nine is surprise as she was grabbed by him, her hand immediately going to her chest were her racing heart was, "sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" she quickly explained with a faint blush and Nine just wanted his arms to collapse around her body and hold her tightly for she looked incredibly adorable at that moment.

"N-no!" Nine said loudly and smiled at her kindly before shifting his eyes to the three who were watching him again, silently giving them a signal to hurry up and leave them alone and they seemed to get the picture as Ace and Rem tugged a wining Machina away from the scene muttering goodbye to both Nine and Deuce.

"They're an odd bunch aren't they?" Deuce giggled, the blush on her cheeks getting darker as she noticed that Nine's hands were still holding her shoulders.

"Yeah," Nine said quietly before blinking a few times and allowing his hands to fall from her shoulders, catching a hold of both of her hands instead, "Deuce I need to…ask you something," he started nervously and he hated that, he was cool and confident, moody and sexy and yet he was here almost to the brink of shaking with nerves as butterflies attacked his stomach.

Deuce just had that effect on him, she was so sweet and beautiful that his natural side just faded away until he became a romantic fool.

"Yes?" Deuce asked as her thin lips pulled up into a pretty smile, her hands shyly squeezing Nine's in a sort of comfort to help him get his words out.

"Deuce," Nine looked at their hands and grinned cheekily, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" his eyes flickered to meet hers and he jumped slightly when Deuce let go of his hands and cuddled his waist tightly, giggling loudly and nodding her head.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Nine," Deuce replied and looked up at him showing him how happy she was right at that moment, her eyes slipping closed when Nine laughed slightly and leaned in, their lips brushing against the other's.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

3 This is for Erika! She made me such beautiful gifs of my favourite Hetero (Sice x Kurasame) pairings from Final Fantasy Type 0 so I had to repay her with another 92 fanfiction! I love 92 as well so this was fun to write 3

_**I hope you like it Erika!**_

_**Feedback would be wonderful :)**_


End file.
